


Fool's Gold

by mdpcn6



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on a One Direction Song, Drabble, F/M, Song - Freeform, Song fic, Unrequited Love, one direction-four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpcn6/pseuds/mdpcn6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know your love’s not real, but that’s not the way it feels.</p><p>'It's 4am and I can't sleep' writings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Gold

Looking at her from across the bar, you knew. Of course, there had been other signs. In the way that she didn’t linger after sex, or the way that she slipped out in the middle of the night with an excuse come morning time. You’re just a placeholder, keeping the seat next to her warm until the next one comes along.

You didn’t blame her, of course. You weren’t hers. It wasn’t your fault, or for a lack of trying. By some mystery of fate, she was the one for you, but you weren’t the one for her. Her knight in shining armor was still out there, yet to make an appearance.

Fuck, you’d barely been gone two minutes to get another round of drinks and she was already surrounded by a group of guys hoping to take her home. It wouldn’t even be fair to say that you’re jealous because you know she isn’t doing it on purpose; she had one of those souls that just made you want to go up to her, say hello, tell her your secrets. Sometimes you wish there was a switch that she could turn off, but that would be lying: that was what lured you in, too.

I’m like a crow on a wire, and she’s the shining distraction that makes me fly.

 “Here ya go, bud.”

The bartender broke your train of thought as he set the next round down. You pick up the drinks and take a deep breath before making your way back to her and her crowd of potential suitors. You know her love’s not real, not for you, but that doesn’t mean that what you feel isn’t true. That’s not the way it feels.


End file.
